<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I need is everything by Stephanie_says1972</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040159">All I need is everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_says1972/pseuds/Stephanie_says1972'>Stephanie_says1972</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Electronic (UK Band), Pet Shop Boys, The Smiths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_says1972/pseuds/Stephanie_says1972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1990 during the recording of electronics debut album</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Lowe/Neil Tennant, Johnny Marr/Chris Lowe, Johnny Marr/Morrissey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I need is everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 1990 and Bernard and Neil had already left the studio leaving Chris and Johnny to record some of the synths on the song they were working on.<br/>
They’d never really been alone together before but all Johnny could think about was getting pissed on whiskey and doing it fast. So he picked up the bottle and started drinking it and almost downing it.<br/>
“Hey, hey slow down.” Chris said taking the bottle off Johnny.<br/>
“I was bloody enjoying that.” Johnny replied grumpily.<br/>
“We won’t have any fucken guitar on this album if the bloody guitarist is dead now quit it with the drinking.”<br/>
“Why do you care so much anyway.” Johnny said looking up at Chris.<br/>
“Ye seem nice, it’s not everyday ye get to work with a pretty black haired guitarist.”<br/>
Johnny blushed at this comment and Chris grinned at him.<br/>
“Well I’ve never worked with a cute keyboardist before so it’s a first for both of us.”<br/>
“Oh look at that I think we’ve finished for the day wanna come back to my place.” Chris said with a wink.<br/>
“I’d love to.” Johnny replied.</p><p>They got a cab back to where Chris was staying but on the ride all Johnny could think about was being under Chris. God when was the last time he’d been fucked? It’d definitely been a while. Johnny was normally always the top but there was something about Chris and Johnny just wanted him inside him.<br/>
Finally they got to Chris’ place and got out. They went in and Johnny sat down on the sofa.<br/>
“Do ye wanna drink John?” Chris asked from the kitchen. “We’ve got beer or Neils expensive wine, but personally I think it’s a bit shit.”<br/>
“I’ll have beer thanks.” Johnny replied.<br/>
Chris came back in with two beers and sat down next to Johnny. They talked about music and their current favourite bands and then Chris moved forwards.<br/>
“When’s the last time ye were with a bloke John.”<br/>
“Um quite a while I guess but I dated the singer of the smiths until I left but about a year ago I hooked up with a guy.”<br/>
“Ye dated Morrissey??”<br/>
Chris asked looking a bit stunned.<br/>
“Yeah I did”<br/>
“Tell me about him.” Chris then asked looking quite interested.<br/>
“Well um he was brilliant like, really smart and he was beautiful those blue eyes could haunt you, I’d never seen such a perfect human and he loved me but I ruined it because I’m a fucking idiot.”<br/>
Johnny started tearing up while talking about it, he always did when thinking about moz.<br/>
“Hey, hey it’s alright c’mere.” Chris said hugging him.<br/>
“He sounds like my neb and I couldn’t imagine loosing him.”<br/>
Johnny looked up and kissed him with all his pent up emotions and frustration.<br/>
Chris quickly returned this passion and pushed Johnny onto his back.<br/>
“Fuck fuck Chris I can’t”<br/>
“Are you already hard?” Chris asked dumbfounded.<br/>
Johnny didn’t reply he just nodded his head.<br/>
“Let me help you with that.”<br/>
Chris started kissing down Johnny’s chest and got him to take his top off and Chris did the same.<br/>
He got to his jeans and he slid them off leaving Johnny in his boxers and he could see how hard he was and there was a wet patch forming. He rubbed it through the fabric and Johnny let out a load moan.<br/>
He pulled them down and licked up his cock to the head and put it in his mouth.<br/>
“Fucking hell Chris.” Johnny moaned.<br/>
Chris started bobbing his head and swallowed his cock.<br/>
“Oh god oh I’m gonna cum.”<br/>
Chris then took his mouth of his cock.<br/>
“Let me show yer the bedroom.” Chris said leading Johnny down the corridor.<br/>
Johnny was fully naked but Chris was still wearing his trousers but when they got into the bedroom they soon changed that and then they were lying on the bed kissing and touching each other.<br/>
“D’yer want me to fuck ye John.”<br/>
“Oh god yes please.”<br/>
Chris then reached into the bedside cupboard and pulled out some lube.<br/>
“Neil loves it when I do this.” Chris said putting the lube onto his index and middle finger. He kissed the inside of Johnny’s thigh and then slipped one of the fingers in.<br/>
“Fucking hell-“ Johnny moaned.<br/>
Chris started thrusting his finger making Johnny go mad then he added the other one and it made Johnny go even more mad, then he hit that spot and Johnny moaned so loudly it could’ve woke the neighbours.<br/>
“You gotta fuck me right now.” Johnny moaned and almost screamed.<br/>
Chris quickly got the lube onto himself and entered his cock into Johnny.<br/>
He started thrusting and it was incredible it hurt Johnny to start with but Chris already warmed him up so it wasn’t that bad. For Chris it was amazing Johnny was extremely tight because of not being  fucked for a while.<br/>
“Oh my god Chris you’re so good, you’re incredible.”<br/>
Chris started thrusting quicker and touched Johnny while doing it.<br/>
“I’m gonna cum.” Chris moaned and started thrusting harder.<br/>
Johnny moaned and started shaking as his orgasm took over. He could feel Chris’ cock stiffen inside of him as he started to cum.<br/>
Chris collapsed on top of Johnny and Johnny ran his fingers through the older mans hair.<br/>
“That was amazing.” Chris said and kissed Johnny.<br/>
“Thank you.” Johnny said and carried on stroking his hair.<br/>
“Let me clean you up.” Chris said and licked up the cum that was on Johnny’s stomach. He kissed Johnny again and Johnny could taste himself on Chris’ tongue. They wrapped the blanket around themselves and then fell into a peaceful sleep and Johnny was much happier than he had been in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed I hope to write more pet shop boys/ electronic fics :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>